Goodbye
by FriendLey
Summary: It's an unfamiliar feeling-saying goodbye. And Pepper finds it harder than ever to see Tony off for a mission especially now that she's his girlfriend. The Avengers. Pepperony. Fluff. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: It's been a while since I've published a PepperOny fic so I apologize if my writing seems a little bit off. :D But I'm back and I hope you guys love this little fluff of a fic I wrote for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man.**

* * *

><p>It was an unfamiliar feeling—saying goodbye.<p>

Tony always returned home at the end of the day. But this one was different. He might not return from this particular mission and it scared the crap out of Pepper.

She held on to her boyfriend/boss' hand. "I want you to behave, okay?"

Tony nodded, exasperated. She's been reminding him of things to do since he woke up this morning. From behind him, he could hear Thor and the others snicker.

"Tony, I'm serious!" she snapped at him.

"So am I, Pep." he sighed. "There's nothing to be worried about. I'll be back. I promise." he bat any eye for effect.

His girlfriend glared at him, though, reminding him of how serious the situation was or is about to be.

"I want you to listen to Fury." she continued.

Tony nodded, half-listening.

"I'll call when something needs your attention at the office. But since you never take care of things, I'll probably not call."

Tony stared at Pepper's lips. For some reason they kept moving but no sound was coming out. He knew what was happening. The mute mode came on whenever Pepper started talking work. He yawned—a normal Tony response.

"...wants a phone call tonight. Jarvis will remind you. Tony, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah."

Raising an eyebrow, Pepper asked, "Oh, really? What'd I say?"

Tony paused for a moment, then said, "It doesn't really matter if I heard what you said. Why are you being like this, Pep? You're never like this. Is there anything that I need to know about?"

Pepper fumbled with her hands. She suddenly felt heat rise to her cheeks. Yes, she thought. I love you and I don't want you to go.

It wasn't that Pepper was being the overprotective girlfriend. It was actually the fact that Tony would be dealing with real power this time that got her unnerved. What if he won't be able to make it out of there—wherever there is? But of course, she couldn't tell Tony her thoughts about it. His ego would be crushed knowing that even his own girlfriend doubted his capabilities. And telling him the L word? Never going to happen.

She wanted him to stay where she could see him, hold him—where he's safe. But there's no way that that was ever going to happen. That's the price of being an Avenger.

Pepper suddenly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, brought her lips to his and savored the moment.

They both relaxed.

Pulling away, Tony said, "I should go away more often."

Pepper smacked his chest. "Don't. I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

Tony caressed her cheek. "I'll be fine. I'll kick Loki's ass." that brought a smile to Pepper's face.

"I'll be fine." he repeated.

Pepper turned to look at the other heroes gathered behind Tony and they all nodded. They were going to look out for him.

Tony mouthed them a thank you and turned to Pepper. "See? You just relax and annoy the people at Stark Industries while I'm gone."

She nodded wordlessly and hugged him again. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Steve Rogers AKA Cap't. America announced that they had to get going.

"I'll see you when I get back." Tony turned to leave but Pepper grabbed his hand.

"Tony, wait!"

He gave her a bemused look. "Pepper, I—"

"I love you."

Tony was taken aback. "You what?"

"Love you. I just—I—I just wanted you to know before you leave that I love you."

He smirked. "Pepper Potts just said the L word. Really, I thought you were never going to say it back." he turned to his hero friends. "Did you guys hear that? Did you hear it? She finally said it."

The guys nudged each other and smiled.

Tony looked up and screamed, "PEPPER POTTS SAID THE L WORD!"

Pepper's eyes widened and she hissed, "Tony!"

"SHE LOVES ME! SHE—" his mouth got covered by Pepper's own hands.

"Yes. I love you. I think the entire world knows right now."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"One more time."

"Tony Stark, I love you."

Tony beamed. "I love you too, Pepper Potts." then he gave her one last kiss and stepped on the jet that was waiting. And as the door closed, he gave her a wink.

"You complete me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think. ;) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
